Diary of Levi - Levi's Tagebuch
by YamatosLair
Summary: Scheiße, wie sieht's denn hier schon wieder aus! Wissen diese verdammten Grünschnäbel nicht, wie man sich die Stiefel putzt, oder was? Was lernen die überhaupt an ihrer dämlichen Militärakademie! Ein paar Tage hier, schon tragen sie überall Dreck rein!


[i]**Credits:**

**Disclaimer: **Levi ist nicht meiner, sondern Isayamas, ich leih ihn mir nur aus, um ihn ein bisschen zu quälen. *muharharharhar*

**Rating: **PG-15 auf Britisch, FSK-16 auf Deutsch, R auf Amerikanisch.

**Spoiler:** Im ersten Kapitel noch nicht so viel, aber später schon. Manga, Anime und eventuelle Hintergrundinfos von Isayama, die immer mal wieder auf seinem Blog rumgondeln.

**Warnings:** Rumgefluche, Sex… das Übliche. Nicht zu explizit, sonst wär's adult.

**Feedback:** Nehm' ich immer gerne. Anmerkungen, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik am besten in die Kommentare

**Updates:** Wer regelmäßig über Updates informiert werden will, kann entweder die Fanfic favorisieren oder Yamato's Facebookseite unter

wwwDOTfacebookDOTcom/yamatoslair liken.

* * *

**8. September 849**

Scheiße, wie sieht's denn hier schon wieder aus!

Wissen diese verdammten Grünschnäbel nicht, wie man sich die Stiefel putzt, oder was? Was lernen die überhaupt an ihrer dämlichen Militärakademie! Ein paar Tage hier, schon tragen sie überall Dreck rein!

Nee, Blagen, heut' is nix mit Ausreiten. Wenn die ihre fünfzig täglichen Trainingsrunden abgerannt haben, pfeif ich sie sofort hier rein! Erst mal werden die Zimmer aufgeräumt und ordentlich saubergemacht. Ja, auch oben auf den Schränken! Und unter den Betten. Und die Gänge, die dürfen sie gleich mitputzen! Der Herbst ist sowieso die schmutzigste Zeit im Jahr, überall Matsch und altes Laub. Bin froh, wenn er rum ist.

Und wenn sie schon dabei sind, können sie auch mal über die Fenster gehen, die haben's dringend nötig. Man sieht ja kaum noch nach draußen. Echt Leute, wenn ihr wie die Schweine im Dreck leben wollt, hättet ihr verdammt noch mal zur Militärpolizei gehen sollen und nicht zum Korps!

**10. September 849**

Ganze elf Rekruten haben wir von der Hundertdritten abgekriegt. Noch weniger als im letzten Jahr. Vielleicht sollte Erwin bei seinem nächsten Pep-Talk nicht ganz so viel über Tod und Verderben quatschen. Macht sich nicht so gut als Werbung.

Aber was soll er ihnen denn sonst erzählen? Frieden und Liebe und Party mit Titanen?

**23. September 849**

Die Mittel für unsere nächste Mission sind immer noch nicht bewilligt worden. Scheiß Bürokraten! Erwin meint, er will sich persönlich auf die Suche nach Sponsoren machen. Wahrscheinlich wird er für'n paar Tage nach Utopia reiten und vor irgendwelchen adeligen Schnöseln katzbuckeln. Scheißjob! Bin ich froh, dass ich den nicht machen muss!

Apropos katzbuckeln! Der Getigerte mit dem weißen Bauch saß heut morgen wieder auf dem Dach. Ich frage mich, wie er's so lange geschafft hat, den Kochtöpfen zu entgehen. Seit dem Mauerfall vor vier Jahren und der anschließenden Nahrungsmittelknappheit, sieht man so gut wie keine Katzen mehr auf den Straßen. Hunde und Ratten übrigens auch nicht. Selbst die Tauben schießen sie von den Dächern.

**4. Oktober 849**

Heute zwei der Neuen beim Rummachen im Stall erwischt. Die werden noch merken, dass die Ställe viel zu auffällig sind. Bei den Pferden ist ständig jemand, die müssen bewegt, gefüttert, betütelt und ausgemistet werden. Die Pferde sind unser Wertvollstes im ganzen Korps, ohne sie könnten wir einpacken.

Das Mädel starrt mich an wie ein verschrecktes Karnickel. Der Typ dagegen hat was Herausforderndes in seinem Blick, so als wolle er sagen: „Captain, hättet Ihr nicht einfach verdammte zehn Minuten später hier reinplatzen können!"

Der Kleine hat Schneid, gefällt mir. Wär' er auch noch klug gewesen, wären sie auf den Heuboden hochgegangen. Dummheit gehört bestraft, also – sagen wir mal – fünf Extrarunden für jeden.

**17. Oktober 849**

Résistance wird neu beschlagen, die alten Eisen sind schon ziemlich abgenutzt. So kann ich sie wohl kaum auf Mission reiten. Wenn die überhaupt stattfindet. Erwin ist vor vier Tagen nach Utopia abgedampft und bisher gibt's keine Neuigkeiten von ihm.

Schon wieder Rekruten erwischt, diesmal beim Pilzekauen.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden keine Rationen für euch und beim nächsten Mal werden es achtundvierzig sein!

**21. Oktober 849**

Die Grünschnäbel machen sich langsam. Dominik hat ganz anständige Reflexe, Silke ist eine nicht unfähige Reiterin – werde Erwin vorschlagen, sie als Botin einzusetzen – und Oliver hat eine passable Technik mit der Manöver Gear. Ein Glücksgriff scheint auch dabei zu sein: Andreas. Ja, der Karnickelstecher von neulich. Wenn der noch an seinen Kampftechniken feilt... hm... mal seh'n.

Muss Petra fragen, ob sie was dagegen hat, wenn ich mir den Kleinen mal ausborge...

**22. Oktober 849**

Petra hat was dagegen. Sie meint, es würd' Andreas zu Kopf steigen, wenn er vor seiner ersten Mission eine Sonderbehandlung bekäme. Ha, wahrscheinlich hat sie einfach nur Angst, ich könne den Kleinen zu hart rannehmen.

Mann, Petra, was soll der Scheiß! Ich will ihn nicht vögeln (obwohl der sicher abgeht wie 'ne Kanone). Ich will ihn einfach nur trainieren!

Wenn ich's als Strafe tarne, fällt es weniger auf. Leg mich jetzt auf dem Heuboden auf die Lauer. Mal sehen, ob's was bringt.

**23. Oktober ****849**

Scheiße verdammt, Dieter und Darius! Und. Ich. Will. Das. Nicht. Hören.

Es ist vier Uhr morgens, ich bin hundemüde und ich weiß wieder mal... Dinge.

**2. November 849**

Erwin ist zurück. Am geht's los.

**7. November 849**

Was zur Hölle machen die Katzenhaare auf meinem Bett? Hab ich dem Mistvieh erlaubt, mein Zimmer zu betreten?

Kater, sei bloß froh, dass wir uns nicht vor sieben Jahren begegnet sind, du wärst so was von fällig gewesen. Und glaub' mir, ich weiß immer noch, wie man Katzen ausnimmt. Kannst dich dafür bedanken, dass ich jetzt regelmäßige Rationen habe.

Sieben Jahre. Bin ich echt schon so lange beim Korps?

**13****. November 849**

Wir werden WAS tun? Titanen einfangen? Titanen einfangen und hinter die Mauer bringen?

Erwin, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Hat die heilige Sina dir ins Hirn geschissen oder was! Oh, Mann, ich glaub's nicht!

**27****. November 849**

Manchmal muss man einfach Massel haben. Andreas hat es irgendwie geschafft, sich das vordere Abzeichen abzureißen und hat es schlampig wieder angenäht. Das verdient definitiv die Höchststrafe. Nein, Petra, auch du kannst das nicht anzweifeln.

Karnickelstecher, du bist fällig. Morgen früh um halb sechs auf dem Hof. Und glaub' mir, das wird ein laaanger Tag.

**28****. November 849**

Das war nicht geplant, echt nicht. Ich wollte den Grünschnabel wirklich nur trainieren. Morgens und abends, vor und nach seinem regulären Training. Hat auch alles soweit gepasst... bis abends. Weiß selbst nicht so genau, wie dann eins zum anderen kam, aber Fechten und Ringen macht mich scharf wie'n Kampfhund. Das ist wie ein Rausch und manchmal zieh' ich da andere mit rein.

Was soll's, passiert ist passiert! War 'ne einmalige Sache, er sieht das genauso wie ich. Seine größte Angst ist, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr weiter trainiere, aber ich hab' damit kein Problem. Wenn er morgen reiten kann, zeig ich ihm sogar meinen Spezialsprung.

Das mit ihm und dem Karnickel ist angeblich was Ernstes. Deswegen auch die getauschten Abzeichen. Alberne Spinner.

Was ein Stuss! Ernst gibt's nicht beim Kundschafterkorps. Ernst ist ausverkauft. Manchmal ist ein anderer warmer Körper in der Dunkelheit das Einzige, was dich davon abhält, wahnsinnig zu werden.

Und bei manchen Leuten hilft selbst das nicht mehr. Hust, Hanji, hust.

** 3. Dezember 849  
**

Dieses bekloppte Vierauge! Ich wusste doch, dass sie hinter der Sache steckt.

Kommunizieren will sie mit ihnen! Reden! Bei einem Tässchen Tee über den Sinn des Lebens plaudern!

Boah, Ische, du hast echt'n Rad ab! Tut mir ja leid, das mit deiner Ilse und so, aber glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ihr Geschreibsel uns soviel weiterbringt? Du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen, was Menschen in ihren letzten Momenten so alles von sich geben. Und wie viel Stuss da auch bei rauskommt. Mir hat mal einer erzählt, die heilige Sina wär' ihm morgens im Waschraum in der Schüssel erschienen. Ich hätt' auch nichts gegen eine heilige Sina morgens im Waschraum. Und Rose und Maria kann sie gleich mitbringen, ich knall die alle drei! Und ihre Pfaffen dürfen zugucken.

Ymir? Ist das überhaupt ein Wort?

Wir können sie töten, ja. Aber lebendig einfangen? Selbst, wenn Erwin's Berechnungen stimmen und die Stahlseile halten, wie sollen wir sie transportieren? Auf den Karren kriegt man so ein Titanenvieh nicht rauf, nicht mal 'nen drei Meter Klasse. Einer muss Beute spielen und sie locken.

Und ich kann mir schon lebhaft vorstellen, wer das sein wird.

** 6. Dezember 849  
**

Der Tag hat kaum angefangen, schon werd' ich wieder zugeschwallt.

Zuerst darf ich mir neuen Schmonzes über Titanenforschung anhören. (Blitzmeldung, Hanji, von Titanenforschung versteh' ich nichts, ich schlitze die Dinger nur auf). Dann darf ich Kummerkasten für Andreas spielen, der mit Kerstin (so heißt das Karnickel) eine Art Beziehungskrise durchläuft. (Blitzmeldung, Andreas, von Beziehungen versteh' ich etwa genauso viel wie von Titanenforschung. Ich hatte nie eine und lass auch tunlichst die Finger davon. Mehr als Vögeln ist bei mir nicht drin.)

Aber so was sag' ich ihm natürlich nicht. Ich korrigiere seinen Griff, (er hält das linke Schwert immer noch zu weit hinten) und quatsche irgendwas Aufmunterndes. Es muss wohl geholfen haben, denn danach geht's ihm besser.

Nach dem Training will ich eigentlich ausreiten, doch im Stall wartet der dritte Anschlag an diesem Tag. Petra schäumt wie eine Furie und faltet mich doch tatsächlich zusammen.

Ich hab' jetzt nicht alles verstanden, was sie mir an den Kopf wirft – hysterische Frauen reden immer sehr schnell, sehr schrill und sehr durcheinander – aber ein paar grundsätzliche Ideen kamen schon bei mir an. Irgendwie ging's darum, dass ich gefälligst nicht meine Scheiß-Nase in ihre Angelegenheiten oder meinen Scheiß-Schwanz in ihre Rekruten stecken soll.

Frau, wer bist du und was hast du mit Petra gemacht?

Ernsthaft, mir fiel fast das Halfter aus der Hand. In den eineinhalb Jahren, in denen sie jetzt meinem schlechten Einfluss ausgesetzt ist, hab' ich Petra nicht ein einziges Mal fluchen hören. Wäre sie jetzt noch zu Hause in Yalkell, müsste als Nächstes eine ältliche Gouvernante um die Ecke gerannt kommen, sie panisch wegzerren und ihr den Mund mit einem großen Stück Seife auswaschen.

Aber sie ist nicht mehr in Yalkell, ihr Zuhause ist jetzt hier bei uns. Willkommen beim Korps.

** 9. Dezmber 849  
**

Anstrengender Tag. Training, Besprechungen, Vorbereitung, fieberhaftes Treiben. Anspannung in der Luft.

Bin hundemüde und will eigentlich nur noch in mein Bett.

Geht aber nicht. Heulendes Mädchen darin, die hat was dagegen, dass ich jetzt schlafe. Nicht Silke, nicht Stefanie, nicht Kerstin, das Karnickel. Eine von den ganz Unauffälligen, von der ich nicht mal den Namen weiß. Heult und schluchzt und schnieft irgendwas von: „Wenn ich morgen sterbe, will ich wenigstens einmal gelebt haben."

Wär' nicht das erste Mal, aber so direkt hat's noch keiner bei mir versucht. Will sie am liebsten anbrüllen und einfach rausschmeißen, damit ich endlich schlafen kann. Erstens hab' ich nicht den geringsten Bock auf ein Blag, also soll sie bitteschön wen anders vögeln. Zweitens soll eine Jungfrau heute Nacht gar niemanden mehr vögeln, am Ende hat sie morgen Schmerzen und fällt vom Pferd. Drittens, ach scheiß drauf!

Meine Laute hängt an der Wand neben der Tür. In meiner Schreibtischschublade ist auch noch ein Rest von dem türkischen Honig, den Mike uns vom Schwarzmarkt mitgebracht hat, als er mit Erwin unterwegs war. Und wenn das nicht ausreicht, dann gibt es immer noch den Getigerten, der draußen auf dem Fensterbrett hockt und uns mit neugierigen Augen betrachtet.

Musik, Süßigkeiten und Katze. In spätestens einer Stunde wird sie schlafen und ich kann Petra Bescheid geben, dass sie hier ist und dass ich ausnahmsweise mal nichts angestellt habe.

Draußen fällt der erste Schnee. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entpuppt er sich als ein nasser, matschiger Schneeregen.

Ich sehe nicht genauer hin.

** 10. Dezember 849  
**

Hans Schmitz

Alfred Östmann

Klara Gruber

Nina Paul

Svetlana Kaschinsky

Manfred Timm

Uwe Westenberger

Ingrid Gleißner

Christian Ludwig

Jasmin Herbruck

Claude Konstantin

Linda Scott

Jürgen Martin

Wolfgang Vogel

Susanne Schwarz

Toni Mühlbauer

Matthias Heinz

Chiara Biancavelli

Caprice Biancavelli

Toni Pfärrhammer

Hubert Gottwald

Samuel Altmann

Isabel Merz

Jörg Dürrhofer

Rena Moorgries

Johannes Mayr

Helmut Brauhofer

Anselm Frank

Laure Marbot

Bernd Schäfer

Dominik Norwig

Silke Kürten

Stefanie Lechel

Oliver Moll

Beate Schneider

Kerstin Dalhoff

Andreas Berger


End file.
